A Shot In The Dark
by Turningpoint
Summary: okay, another story that I wrote for /vp/  I also did it, because once again, not much on the subject...


Ah...how did I get into this? staring down a Primeape...I know it wants something from me, too...  
>I guess it would be best if you knew the whole story, I live near Viridian city, and instead of getting a pokemon from professor Oak freely at the age of ten...here I am, ten years later, trying to find one of my own...apparently, I thought getting an education first would've been important, I know what you're thinking "An education won't do you much good when a Scyther has run you through" apparently I'm an idiot...<br>Anyway, I was looking around just east of Viridian, I heard there were Nidoran here, and I thought they would make a good partner...but instead, I found a Primeape, and not knowing about their short fuses, I accidentally must've riled it up at me...  
>"Why did I have to come here? I could've just caught something in the forest" I thought to myself, before turning and trying to make my way back home, I ran as fast as I could, but that Primeape was easily keeping up with me, with a considerably angry expression on it's face.<br>"Why's it doing this?" I thought, as I turned to see my house come up in the distance, I made a last effort attempt, speeding up while getting my keys out, I had done this before...growing up around pokemon isn't always easy...  
>I quickly opened the door, before locking it behind myself, I heard bashing on the door right after I closed it, too...<br>"Made it just in time, I suppose" I said to myself, before chuckling lightly and going up to my room, thinking it would soon leave if it at least couldn't see me...

And how wrong I was...I got no sleep that night, as the little bastard continued to bash on the door through the night.  
>"I've had enough of this" I said, in the middle of the night, as I sat up from the bed, sleeplessly, I would have to do something about this...but this time...I'm going to be prepared.<br>I sat infront of my computer, starting it up, after showing the desktop, I looked up information on Primeape "if you make eye contact with it, it will chase you forever" a webpage said "god! who writes this? freakin' ten-year-olds?" I shouted, looking at the almost laughably bad information.  
>"I guess I'll have to do a more specific search" I thought, before typing in 'Primeape behaviour'.<br>The site that came up was a little bit more heartening, as it revealed more about my supposed assailant, "Primeape's act in a pack mentality, if you're hoping to train one successfully, you'll probably need to prove you're stronger than it..."  
>"how the hell am I supposed to do that?" I thought to myself, as I scrolled down the page.<br>"Primeape's have a mostly arrogant personality, many studies have been conducted in a wide range, but most results show that they will act differently towards anyone that succesfully displays physical dominance over them."  
>I was starting to understand at this point, but it sounded like I would have to do something akin to abuse if I wanted this damn monkey to ATLEAST leave me alone...<br>"Maybe there's another way?" I thought to myself, while scrolling further down the page.  
>"A quick jab to the face is the fastest method of breaking in any disgruntled pokemon, and Primeape is no exception...other than that, people have been shown to train Primeape's in a kind and friendly manner, with limited success, the quickest option is also the most effective...But their have been some unwanted side-effects to this method" the page displayed.<br>"What? What side-effects?" I thought to myself, as I scrolled further down the page.  
>"Behavioural changes" it said simply, but below it, it said, "This page is being updated..." at this point, the banging on my door got louder.<br>"Screw this!" I said, before stepping out of my room, stomping down the stairs angrily, I unlocked the door and swung it open, knocking the Primeape back, as it landed on it's back, I stepped outside, looking at it angrily, I then thought to myself about how I should deal with this, "Maybe hitting it in the nose would work best?" I thought to myself, as it looked at me with rage in it's eyes.  
>It got up and started flailing it's arms around, but I could see that it didn't swing them in front of it's face, "huh...I guess that's why it's the most effective area to hit" I thought to myself as it came closer.<br>Bringing my arm back, I stared it down as it kept coming closer...  
>Finally, when it was within an arms reach, I shot my fist forward, striking it square in the mouth, I must've been stronger than I thought, because it soon fell back.<br>"I thought it would be tougher than that..." I thought to myself, as it looked up at me through a shocked expression, it's eyes were wide, and I could see some swelling in it's cheeks...at least, I think it was swelling...we continued to stare each other down for a minute or so, before I stepped back inside the house, locking the door behind me...I listened out to see if the information had worked, and sure enough, the banging on the door had stopped, but I couldn't help but feel bad for what I had just done...Punching a pokemon in the face...  
>"I guess maybe I shouldn't become a trainer just yet" I thought to myself, as I made my way back to my room.<br>Upon arriving in my room, I shut the computer off and went to bed...

I woke up at about Eleven, still slightly drowsy, looking at the clock, I thought to myself, "Damn Primeape...at least it's gone now..." before getting up and leaving the room, I went into the kitchen to see what I had in the way of food, seeing that the cupboard was bare, save for a few things that would never work together, I decided it might be best to go down to Viridian City and get some food...  
>After I was ready, I left the house, making sure that damn Monkey was gone, I traveled South, towards Viridian, it was pretty uneventful, save for a couple of kids battling their pokemon, reminding me of what I wanted to do...<br>While I was at the Viridian Pokemart, I suddenly realized I hadn't locked the door to my house...A short moment of panic, before I realized how small this place was, and if anyone stole anything, it would be easy to track them down...  
>After buying what I needed, I headed back home, seeing that the battle between the kids had concluded, and one of the kids Ratatta had beaten a Doduo "That Ratatta's on it's way to top percent..." I thought to myself, while smiling.<br>Upon reaching my home, I got a good view of the damage done by that Primeape, the paint on the door had peeled, and some large chunks of wood was missing..."I'm gonna need to repair this..." I thought to myself, as I opened the door.

I put the food down on the counter in the kitchen, before making a sandwich and grabbing a bottle of lemonade from the bag and heading up to my room.  
>What I saw when I arrived nearly made my heart stop, that damn Primeape was back, and it was sitting on my bed! But the look on it's face wasn't one of anger, it seemed to be one of...Sadness? It didn't seem to notice me at first, either, as I looked down, I could see that it was...Oh crap, it's a girl...<br>I suddenly felt really bad about what I did last night, completely ignoring the fact that it-well, She...Was sitting on my bed, working herself over...  
>Moving forward, I said "Hello?" in a soft tone, she suddenly turned to me with a look of embarassment on her face, soon turning away, "I'm sorry if I startled you" I continued, before sitting down on the bed and asking "Why are you here?"<br>She looked down, before looking at me, and then down at herself, sighing.  
>"What are you trying to say?" I asked while turning to her, she then let out an exasperated sigh before throwing herself back on the bed, displaying herself to me...<br>I blushed heavily at this display, these actions led me to ask, "Are you in heat?" She nodded while looking at me with a pained expression.  
>I punched a girl in heat, in the face...God, I might as well have punched a pregnant woman...I felt terrible.<br>"I am SO sorry..." I said, frowning, before asking "Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?" I asked, almost completely oblivious to her need sitting on display.  
>She gave a pained expression, before pointing at her nether-regions, looking down, I said "Oh...I...I haven't done this before, w-with a...a pokemon, I mean" I said nervously, but, at the same time, there was a hint of excitement behind it.<br>She groaned, before rolling onto her side, with a dejected look on her face, I reached out and held her leg, getting her to look back at me, before I said "That doesn't mean I WON'T..." And smiling softly.

She gave a small nod of approval, before rolling onto her back again, once again displaying herself to me, I got on my hands and knees, crawling up towards her, and taking in her scent...I couldn't put my finger on it, but it smelled...Wild, it seemed to arouse me to no end, as I could almost feel myself being suffocated in this strange new scent.  
>Soon, instinctually, I took a quick lick at it, hoping to sample the free-flowing juices, this got a small gasp from the Primeape, it tasted...Somewhat sweet, but bitter at the same time, like an apple...I continued my work while offhandedly removing my pants and kicking off my shoes...<br>After I had disrobed apropriately, I stopped the oral treatment, soon bringing myself over her, lining myself up with her, I looked down at her and asked "you've done this before, right?" she nodded before bringing a hand up to my face, while wearing a lustful expression, herself.

I pushed myself forward, bringing myself into her, she moaned lightly as her lips parted, allowing me access to her innermost regions, I almost echoed her moans, as I found her to be quite...Unusual, but at the same time, familiar.  
>I soon worked up a steady pace, pumping myself back and forth, getting her excited and pleasured moans in response, after some time, her breathing became more rapid, and I could tell she was close, not wanting to let her down, I redoubled my efforts, arcing myself over her in a way so I could increase my speed, as I did this, she brought herself up, throwing her arms around me, before pressing her face to mine, bringing me into a kiss...It was awkaward at first, as I couldn't even see her mouth in the first place, but I soon felt her tounge enter my mouth, as we exchanged saliva, I held her in place, as I sped up once more, she soon broke away from this kiss to let out one final yell of passion, as her inner walls clamped down on my member, and I felt her fluids spray across my crotch.<br>This sensation proved to be too much for me to handle, as I emptied my load into her waiting womb...

We collapsed onto the bed together, as her expression became one of happiness, I couldn't help but feel happy that SHE was happy, and I felt the guilt for my previous actions melt away...  
>She fell asleep in my arms right then and there, and I soon fell asleep afterwards, but not before thinking, "maybe she would like to be my pokemon?"...<p>

(2 weeks later)  
>I had just filled in my registration for becoming a trainer (seeing as I wasn't 10...the process is a little longer than just getting a starter pokemon.) and I was out in Viridian City, approaching the pokemon centre, but on my way, I saw something strange happen, there was a man talking to a Weavile...and from the looks of it, he knew exactly what it said in response, he turned to look at me, offering a friendly wave, but as I continued past him, I heard him say this.<br>"didn't Bill say he lived nearby? I'm honestly surprised that it hasn't reached this point, yet..."  
>I had NO idea what he was talking about, but I knew that I would be able to start my pokemon journey, with my...'friend' at my side...she seems rather clingy at the moment, though...she seems unusually happy, too...<br>I wonder what's up... 


End file.
